Cutetober 2019
by LexSnape
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles Tomarry escritos para el Fictober 2019 usando la lista Cutetober de Chryoskane.
1. Suave

_¡Hola! Bien ¿qué puedo decir? Que han pasado mil cosas pero espero ya estar de vuelta (explicación larga al final del chap). _

_Hoy vengo con mi **Fictober** o #**Cutetober**, porque tomé la lista que hizo **Chryoskane**, así que en su mayoría espero que todos los 31 días sean **Fluff** y más **fluff** de nuestra OTP, sin más por agregar~ Los dejo leer 3._

_Historia dedicada a **Chryoskane** porque lo amo y merece cosas lindas.  
Historia no beteada._

* * *

_**01\. Suave.**_

Harry cierra los ojos, dejándose caer en la suave y cálida cama. Un suspiro escapa de entre sus labios y su cuerpo se relaja cuando el familiar olor del gel de baño y el champú del Lord llega hasta su nariz.

Esa cama es el paraíso, o casi. Aún piensa que entre los brazos fuertes de su Lord es el mejor lugar del mundo, de cualquier realidad alterna, simplemente son el lugar donde siempre estará seguro, donde será bienvenido. El lugar más perfecto que existió jamás.

—Al menos, quítate los zapatos antes de meterte en mi cama —gruñe Voldemort, sacando las deportivas viejas de sus pies y de su inmaculada cama.

—Pero es muy cómoda —murmura hundiendo el rostro en la mullida almohada, ama la sensación de calidez. Se siente seguro cuando el Lord se sienta a su lado en la cama y desliza sus dedos entre su cabello.

No tiene que pensarlo demasiado, su cuerpo se relaja y su corazón se aprieta, ¿por cuánto tiempo ha extrañado el contacto humano? No puede evitar comparar el toque gentil en su cabeza, con la mano fuerte de tío Vernon envolviendose sin piedad alrededor de su brazo, cortandole la circulación, o la pesadez de esa misma mano golpeando su mejilla, su cabeza,… los poderosos puños que lo tiran al suelo, incluso sin la menor provocación, y es que no se pierde la ironía. Las personas que debieron amarlo y cuidarlo, se encargaron de romperlo en mil pedazos, hacerlo odiar estar vivo y desear nunca haber nacido. Cuando su enemigo mortal, aquel sujeto que mató a sus padres, el poderoso mago que con dos simples palabras puede acabar con su vida, es la única persona que lo hace sentir seguro.

Lo mira fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del sueño, la mandíbula fuerte, el cabello tan oscuro como el suyo con la diferencia de que es sedoso y liso, los pómulos altos y los ojos rojos que leen el libro que sostiene con la mano que no lo acaricia con gentileza.

Un par de lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos, haciendo su visión aún más borrosa, sus sentimientos por ese hombre son abrumadores, y, mientras se queda dormido, se da cuenta que no está del todo seguro cómo es que su vida lo ha llevado a la cama del hombre que ha sido profetizado como enemigo mortal, un hombre que en el mundo muggle podría ser considerado un anciano.

Una sonrisa estúpida aparece en sus labios, si su Lord se enterara de ese pensamiento se lo haría pagar y Harry se hace una nota mental de decirlo luego en voz alta, está demasiado cansado por el par de semanas que pasó con los Duddley pero después de dormir un poco está dispuesto a dejar que Voldemort le demuestre lo que un anciano es capaz de hacer.

* * *

_Entonces así quedamoooos~ Los drabbles no estarán relacionados entre sí a menos que yo diga lo contrario._  
_¿Quién aquí ama el **fluff**? ¿Aman a el **Tomarry** fluff o son unos seres de oscuridad como yo? ¿Participarán en el **fictober**? ¡De ser así díganme para ir a leerlos!_

_Ahora viene la explicación, mi compu se rompió lo cual significa que perdí casi todo en lo que estaba trabajando (por fortuna las cosas terminadas las guardo en la nube, pero lo que estaba en proceso se fue a la kkita), tuve un bloqueo grandisimo por un montón de problemas personales y mi salud mental anda de la kk, pero de momento espero continuar con estas cosas, ya que entre tanto creo que escribir me hace bastante bien._

_Los amo, los quiero, los adoro 3 Gracias por leer~_  
_Besitos~_


	2. Esponjoso

_Me he tardado demasiado con este, no porque se me hiciera difícil, sino porque me entretuve toda la tarde arreglando mi habitación :´D Quedó justo como quería, pero se me hizo muy tarde~ En fin -?- Aquí les dejo el segundo día, con la noticia de que también haré un Kinktober Tomarry, para que estén atentos._

_Historia no beteada._

* * *

**_2\. Esponjoso._**

Voldemort observa con mórbida fascinación como el pequeño engendro que se robó esa noche de Halloween corre de un lado a otro por los jardines de su mansión, persiguiendo esa esponjosa y desagradable criatura que los Malfoy consiguieron para él durante su cumpleaños número cinco. Se supone que está leyendo un libro de antiguas maldiciones griegas pero sus ojos no dejan de volar al mocoso de revoltoso cabello negro que ríe con absoluta libertad bajo el cuidado de Bellatrix.

_¿Cómo es posible que ese mocoso sin gracia haya sido profetizado como su pareja destinada?_ No tiene la menor idea y la verdad es que es absolutamente incapaz de imaginar que ese niño, al que en ese mismo momento los elfos le limpian la nariz sucia, pueda convertirse en un consorte digno de él. Inlcuso con todos los tutores y maestros que tiene para él, no imagina ni siquiera a Salazar capaz de hacer algo con un chico como Potter.

Sintiendo su frustración crecer a cada momento, empuja sus sedosos mechones de oscuro cabello fuera del rostro, toma una respiración profunda y coge su copa de vino para beber un sorbo, luego vuelve a hundirse en su libro. Es un ejemplar especial y le costó demasiado dar con el pero todo valió la pena cuando pudo poner sus manos sobre la Maldición de la descendencia incompleta.

—¡Pequeño Lord! —el grito de Bellatrix lo hace olvidarse de su lectura, está de píe y corriendo hacía Harry y la bruja, sin darse cuenta que la copa de vino ha caído sobre el viejo tomo. No está seguro de qué ha pasado pero su futuro consorte está llorando y eso es algo que no va a permitir.

**_ (…) _**

—¡Yo no estaba lleno de mocos! ¡Esto se puede considerar como difamación! —Harry se levanta de la mesa, lanzando miradas de ira a Bellatrix, quien ríe plácidamente mientras que Draco hace una mueca, casi puede jurar que su tía dice la verdad. Todos los niños se llenan de mocos cuando lloran, todos menos los niños Malfoy, por supuesto.

—Estabas lleno de mocos y no, Bellatrix. Yo nunca hubiera hecho tal cosa como dejar mis investigaciones de lado por un niño llorando. —Lord Voldemort luce impasible, pero Draco casi puede jurar que ve un ligero TIC en su ceja derecha, claro que no lo dice, no está dispuesto a morir.

—¡Siempre corrías por mi! ¡Pero yo no estaba lleno de mocos! —Harry está completamente rojo. El TIC en la ceja del Lord se vuelve más notorio.

—Yo. Nunca. Corría. Por. Ti.

Draco maldice mentalmente, aprieta su varita en la mano, con el hechizo escudo más poderoso que conoce en la punta de su lengua, y mira a su tía, _¿no pueden cenar en maldita paz por una sola vez?_

* * *

_¿Les ha gustado? ¿Es lo bastante fluff y rosita? ¿Creen que la historia de Bellatrix es fiel a la realidad? ¿Harry estaba lleno de mocos? ¿Nuestro Lord corrió al rescate de su adorado?  
Espero sus respuestas y sus comentarios 3 Y les aviso que abrí comisiones de nuevo, les dejaré el link en las conversaciones de mi perfil.  
Los amo mucho~  
Besitos~_


	3. Dulce

_Holi babes~ les traigo el cutetober de ayer, y les daré el de hoy en un ratito UuUr~ pero vamos despacito mis amores que acabo de salir de clases UnU._

* * *

_**Dulce**_

Voldemort está terriblemente frustrado, y es que por Solazar ¿ese mocoso idiota no podía comportarse adecuadamente por una vez? Es el consorte del Lord Oscuro más poderoso que ha existido jamás y gobernante del mundo mágico en Europa, así que sí, cuando le exigía que se comportara a acorde a los títulos esperaba que obedeciera, pero no, Harry nunca podía hacer lo que se le ordenaba.

—Te dije que tenías que comportarte —gruñe acercándose a él por detrás después de haber logrado escapar del Emperador Mao. Harry tiene el plato en su mano lleno a rebosar de diferentes postres chinos. Voldemort teme que sí se mueve un poco la montaña pueda llegar a derrumbarse.

—Tengo hambre —es la respuesta casual de Harry a la vez que se encoje de hombros, haciendo que uno de los enormes bollos rellenos se balancee en el borde de forma precaria.

—Consigue comida real, no puedes ir por ahí comiendo dulces y ensuciándote cara —como toda respuesta Harry le sonríe. Con los labios sucios con glaseado blanco, y se ve tan adorable, tan tentador en ese kimono plateado que realza el tono ligeramente de su piel, que no se resiste.

Se inclina y lo besa.

Sus labios se acarician, sus brazos lo rodean acercándolo a su cuerpo, y ahí donde el vientre de Harry toca el suyo, es capaz de notar un movimiento casi imperceptible. Limpia con su lengua los restos de glaseado, apenas conteniendo una sonrisa, claro que Harry tiene hambre, su hijo está despierto y activo, tiene la tentación de quedarse con él ahí, junto a la mesa del buffet acariciando el estomago de Harry, pero es un Lord Oscuro, es el gobernante del mundo mágico en Europa y tiene que cerrar ese maldito trato por parte del territorio asiático como regalo de nacimiento para su hijo.

* * *

_¿Les ha gustado? ¿Les pareció cute? ¿Quieren que suba el que sigue o me debo de rendir con el fluff? Amo el mpreg mágico _✨ _Porque no necesita más explicación que "MAGIA" _

_Los amo a todos mucho mucho~ _

_Besitoooooosh~ _


	4. Bonito

_Hello babes~ Hoy les publicaré tres Cutetober porque son los que debo, y si tienen suerte les subiré un Kinktober Tomarry también como recompensa por la tardanza. Espero que les guste esta historia u/u~ _

_Historia no beteada._

* * *

**_4\. Bonito._**

Los ojos se le van constantemente a él, de forma que se le escapa lo que está explicando Slughorn en la pizarra cada tanto, pero no puede evitarlo.

Se encuentra fascinado con las suaves ondas en el cabello de Tom, su cabello es sedoso y suave, tan fácil de manejar que lo pone celoso, pero al mismo tiempo lo hunde en el deseo de acariciarlo y jugar con las puntas que se curvan hacia fuera, y Merlín que el aroma de su shampoo siempre le ha dado un poco de envidia, porque no consigue descifrar exactamente a que hiele, pero es capaz de distinguirlo incluso cuando se sientan a la hora de la cena, pero no simplemente Tom no puede conformarse con tener un cabello envidiable, porque su piel también es perfecta.

Harry está sentado justo a su lado, apretujado a su costado porque el escritorio fue dañado con alguna poción la clase anterior, y no es capaz de ver un solo poro abierto, una sola espinilla como la que el mismo tiene en la barbilla, incluso la maldita cicatriz que se hizo el verano anterior que volvió al orfanato y le parte la ceja izquierda a la mitad luce bien. Le da un aire salvaje que por algún motivo hace que se sonroje cuando Tom lo mira con esa misma ceja alzada, y Harry se ve obligado a mirar su pergamino y fingir que tiene idea de que están tomando notas, y entonces Tom sonríe apenas, la comisura de sus labios alzándose con burla implícita, pero en lugar de ofenderse o enojarse, Harry siente que su corazón se ha saltado un latido.

Contiene la respiración un momento, a causa del shock.

Siempre ha sabido que Tom es atractivo, cuando lo conoció en su primer día en Hogwarts su primer pensamiento fue que era el niño más bonito que había visto nunca, pero en ese momento, con las orejas rojas y ardiendo debajo de su propio cabello desastroso, la mirada fija en un par de palabras garabateadas en el pergamino Harry se da cuenta.

Sí, Tom es bonito y él se encuentra loco por él.

* * *

_Estoy inloooooove con esto, definitivamente no se escribir fluff, pero amo sin lugar a dudas hacerlo ¿Quién pensaría que yo terminaria haciendo puro amor y dulzura durante 31 historias? En todo caso ¿Les ha gustado? ¿lo ha odiado? ¿Creen que debería detenerme? ¿O desean que continúe? ¿Alguien ha tenido un momento como el que tiene Harry en esta historia?  
Gracias por leer, gracias por comentar~  
Los amo mucho besitos~_


	5. Adorable

_Este vendría siendo la continuación de Bonito, aunque sucede en el mismo tiempo, solo que es la historia del lado de Tom, Honestamente no sé como hacer para dividir los fics en lo largo del día, así que los iré posteando conforme me vaya acordando UuUr~ Si dejan comentarios diciendo que les gusto recordándome que tengo que poner otros dos lo haré más rápido que si sólo confiamos en mi, porque ese plan nunca funciona -?-_  
_En Fin -?- Disfruten~_

_Historia no Beteada._

* * *

_**5\. Adorable.**_

Tom siente la mirada de Harry fija en él tal como ha estado todo el maldito día, entiende que su apariencia es impresionante, no por cualquier cosa siempre es perseguido por cada rincón del colegio por un grito de estudiantes idiotas que creen tener alguna oportunidad con él, pero Harry ha sido su amigo por seis largos años, y en más de una ocasión se han encontrado así de cerca, así que está encontrando especialmente cansado ser observado en clase de pociones, cuando es la única clase libre de Huffies que fallan sus hechizos y olvidan que están en un nivel superior de clases, en el cual deberían de enfocarse o arriesgarse a fallar miserablemente en los exámenes.

Trata de enfocarse en lo que Slughorn dice, pero es molesto, sobre todo porque Harry no deja de revolverse en su lugar empujando cada tanto su brazo izquierdo forzándolo a detener su escritura, y haciendo muecas que alcanza a percibir por el rabillo del ojo.

Harry siempre fue un poco idiota, pero Tom siempre se lo ha atribuido a que viene de una larga linea Gryffindor, además de que haber sido criado por ellos debió de haber sido tan difícil que no puede menos que felicitarlo por sobrevivir, pero está empezando a fastidiarlo y va a responder, y probablemente Harry se termine enojando, pero es él quien se encuentra al borde de lanzarle un hechizo y… entonces todo da una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados, su cerebro hace click cuando Harry se sonroja.

Es tan jodidamente divertido que no puede evitar demostrarle que se ha dado cuenta, le sonríe de esa manera que suele utilizar cuando alguien ha caído en sus redes, y como no, Harry se sonroja de forma salvaje, se sonroja su rostro completo, sus orejas y su cuello.

Tom se alegra de que Harry se incline hacia adelante y clave la vista en el pergamino arruinado que tiene en el escritorio, porque él mismo se ha sonrojado un poco.

Salazar bendito.

Harry es demasiado adorable para su propio bien.

* * *

_¿Les gusto? ¿Quieren más? ¿No se mueren de ternura con Harry? ¡Yo la verdad le estoy agarrando gusto a esto de hacer Fluff aunque aaaaaahhh Lo mio es la angustia y el dolor u/u~_  
_Los amo muchísimo, gracias por leer y el doble de gracias por comentar._  
_Besitoooos~_


	6. Perfumado

_Aquí está el siguiente cosito, este va con los dos anteriores, como si fuera una secuela._  
_Disfruten~_  
_Historia no beteada._

* * *

**_6\. Perfumado._**

Harry empuja su cabello lejos de su rostro, pero observa con satisfacción el color ligeramente rosado, pero aun nacarado de su poción de amor. El humo sube en espirales tal cual debe de ser y puede oler su tarta de chocolate favorita, el pasto del campo de quidditch recién cortado y el shampoo de Tom. Tendrá una buena nota, y se conforma con un Supera las Expectativas porque sabe que se equivocó a la hora de cortar el asfódelo al inicio, la poción de Tom por el contrario brilla como ninguna otra en el aula, y si se inclina un poco para olerla Harry casi puede sentir el sabor del pastel, el viento en su rostro como cuando vuela y el olor de Tom tan fuerte que su cuerpo empieza a reaccionar, eso es un Extraordinario asegurado, pero por la expresión en el rostro de Tom uno pensaría que es un Troll.

No puede evitarlo, está nervioso y verdaderamente curioso de que es lo que hiele que lo tiene tan molesto.

La mente de Harry vuela a mil por hora _¿estará oliendo a alguien?_ Sí lo hace, Harry no sabe como sentirse, porque significaría que a Tom le gusta alguien, pero al mismo tiempo podría encontrarse disgustado por que le guste esa persona… O quizá simplemente Harry se esta inventando una historia de forma desesperada, porque Tom nunca a salido con nadie. Siempre dice que esas cosas son molestas, o una perdida de tiempo y si Tom se mostrara interesado en quien sea Harry sabría que a Tom le interesan esas cosas.

—¿Qué miras Potter? —Harry frunce el ceño.

—A un idiota, Riddle —Tom le frunce el ceño.

Tom no quiere aceptar aún que el aroma a menta que sale de su caldero es el mismo que la pasta de dientes de Harry.

* * *

_¿Les ha gustado? ¿Piensan que es lindo? ¿De verdad ya no escribo cosas adorables? Díganme si es así~_

_Los amo mucho, gracias por leer y comentar._  
_Besitooos~_


	7. Estrellas

_El último que debía del día de hoy, mañana vendré con otro cute, y el Kink~_  
_Disfruten~_

_Historia no Beteada_

* * *

_**7\. Estrellas.**_

Desde la batalla en el ministerio por robarle la profecía a Dumbledore, Harry acostumbraba pasar los días encerrado en la habitación que compartían. Voldemort sabía que era lo que sucedía, no era un idiota, y definitivamente su sociopatía no implicaba que razonara que era lo que tenía a Harry tan disgustado.

Después de el tercer mortifago que salió arrastrándose de sus habitaciones, el Lord decidió que su consorte no podía seguir mermando sus filas.

—Está muerto Harry, no vas a conseguir nada lanzando maldiciones a los mortifagos que te traen la comida —como toda respuesta, un hechizo de color café se estrelló en el escudo que había levantado antes de entrar, de no haberlo hecho sus intestinos habrían empezado a salir por su boca en ese mismo instante.

—Debieron morir ellos ¡Su misión era protegernos! ¡Y ni siquiera los has castigado! ¡¿Crees que voy a perdonarles que Sirius esté muerto?! —un hechizo de color rosa brillante se estrella en el escudo, y Voldemort contiene un suspiro agotado. Eso le habría hecho explotar los testículos como si fueran globos de agua.

Con lo mucho que a Harry le gustan, piensa que las cosas se están saliendo un poco de control, levanta su varita y antes de que Harry pueda hacer cualquier cosa, sus manos están atadas.

La mirada que Harry le lanza lo hace sentir orgulloso, pero no se trata de que sea a él quien mire con tanto odio, después de todo cree que si su relación a avanzado tanto como para dormir juntos no debería de odiarlo tanto.

Camina hacia la cama y se sienta junto a él antes de atraerlo a su regazo envolviéndolo en sus brazos.

—No puedo revivir a Sirius para ti, Harry, pero tengo algo que quizá ayude —tan pronto como esas palabras son dichas, un par de elfos entran a la habitación.

El que va delante levita un enorme cuenco de piedra, con la constelación de leo grabada en lo que Harry solo puede pensar es oro puro. Es un pensadero, pero él apenas a conocido a Sirius por un par de años, viéndolo solo en vacaciones o algunos días libres del colegio, no es un regalo que Harry aprecie realmente, y parece que el Lord lo sabe, porque le cubre la boca con un dedo antes de hacer que el otro elfo deposite una caja forrada en terciopelo rojo.

Harry la abre curioso, y dentro encuentra una cantidad infinita de viales con recuerdos, desprendiendo un brillo plateado a la vez que flotan en la oscuridad de la caja ampliada lógicamente, luciendo casi como estrellas en el cielo.

—Tuve una charla agradable con varios ex compañeros del colegio, y tanto como Narcissa como Bellatrix se encargaron de juntar algunos más para ti.

Harry no sabe muy bien como reaccionar, siempre recibe regalos costosos, cosas que puede querer y más cosas de las que puede necesitar, pero ese regalo es tan diferente… que aunque su corazón está roto por haber perdido a su padrino, siente como late acelerado, lleno de un sentimiento que empieza a creer es amor.

* * *

_Si les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Sé que el fluff se me está yendo y está apareciendo la oscuridad ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo aaaaaah! En fin los amo~ Gracias por leer y comentar~_  
_Besitos~_


	8. Brillante

_Es gracioso que siempre me atraso en la entrega pero como está vez fue por causas médicas se que me perdonaran UuU. En todo caso creo que les agradará tener un día de actualización masiva, así que disfruten babes~_

_Historia no beteada._

* * *

_**8\. Brillante.**_

Hermione solloza, los gritos de Ron suplicando por Ginny resuenan en sus oídos, quiere decirle que pare porque aunque Voldemort levante la Cruciatas, ella nunca será como antes _¿cuanto tiempo lleva ya? ¿quince minutos? ¿una hora?_ No está segura, pero es imposible que ese cuerpo que hace tanto tiempo se ha ensuciado de heces y apenas se queja con ruidos inarticulados pueda recuperarse.

Ginny se ha ido, y aunque le rompe el corazón no poder hablar con ella nunca más, el dolor que inunda a Ron y como eso destruirá por completo a los Weasley, es Harry quien está destruyendo todas sus esperanzas, quien ha acabado con todo lo que ella creía y quien la está empujando más allá de la locura.

Sus ojos están anclados en Harry, quien no puede verse más fascinado, más satisfecho y enamorado del Lord. Sus ojos brillan como nunca, el verde resplandece debajo de su desordenado flequillo, una sonrisa salvaje en sus labios le recuerda esos días en la madriguera donde Harry volaba y hacia piruetas _¿por qué ha pasado eso? ¿cuando fue que los traicionó?_

Harry siempre fue su héroe, desde el momento que entró al baño de las niñas para rescatarla del troll se prometió a si misma que estaría a su lado siempre _¿pero que se suponía que hiciera?_ Nunca fue la chica más brillante en lo que refería a los asuntos del corazón, pero no puede mentirse a si misma, la adoración en la mirada de Harry es demasiado obvia.

El chico que brillaba como el icono de la luz, ha decidido a que bando pertenece.

* * *

_Más oscuridad en mi Cutetober ¿sabíamos que iba a pasar verdad? Esto es lo que pasa cuando quiero que todo sea esponjocito y lleno de amor~ ¿Distinguen lo esponjocito por aquí? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Quieren leer más? De ser así dejen su hermoso comentario, que es lo que me ayuda a saber si realmente quieren seguir leyendo esto o solo debo conservarlo para mi.  
Muchas gracias por leer~ Los amo~  
Besitoos~_


	9. Cariñoso

_Simplemente me fue imposible seguir subiendo cosas el martes, lo siento por eso, pero aquí esta el siguiente~ Los demás vendrán a lo largo del día babes~ Disfruten!_

_Historia sin betear._

* * *

_**9\. Cariñoso.**_

Bien, nunca ha estado en una relación, pero está seguro que eso no es lo que se supone que se sucede cuando hace un buen día y preparas un pícnic junto al lago para tu novio.

Tom está sentado en la manta que consiguió de los elfos junto con toda la comida, pero en lugar de mirarlo y charlar con él, está enfrascado en la lectura de un viejo tomo que consiguió de la sección prohibida. Quizá en otro momento el mismo estaría tratando de leer sobre su hombro, lleno de curiosidad por cuanto hechizo ofensivo de procedencia dudosa pudiera haber ahí, pero los exámenes terminaron el día anterior, y después de semanas de hincar los codos y quemarse las pestañas estudiando quiere un poco de atención.

No está siendo demasiado exigente, está seguro de eso. Tom le dijo que nada de besuqueos o toqueteas antes de los exámenes, y él lo aceptó de buena gana, no estaba mal estudiar y siempre le había parecido interesante leer los apuntes de Tom, que eran completos pero fáciles de entender, pero un mes era demasiado.

Incluso Draco, que solía preocuparse demasiado por los pontajes, había arrojado los libros lejos después de su ultima evaluación para irse a meter a la cama de Pansy.

La sonrisa en la cara de la chica durante el desayuno lo había frustrado, y lo había hecho creer que al menos esa tarde conseguiría _algo. Lo que sea._

Suspira con frustración, empinándose la botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

—No deberías de hacer eso, terminas borracho con demasiada facilidad —reacciona por reflejo, lanzándole una mirada furiosa a Tom, quien lo mira con una ceja alzada y la desaprobación brillando en sus ojos.

—¿Qué sugieres que haga? —termina diciendo con un gruñido a la vez que coloca la botella en la cesta. Se felicita mentalmente de no lanzársela a la cara.

—Leer te haría bien, Potter —Harry agradece que la botella vacía desapareció del cesto, o realmente se la habría roto en la cara.

Lo mira furioso, y parece que de hecho Tom lo nota, porque suspira y levanta el libro de su regazo, palmeando sobre su pulcro pantalón negro.

—Solo guarda silencio hasta que termine de leer este capitulo.

Harry ni siquiera puede sentirse avergonzado de la sonrisa que aparece en sus labios, y la rapidez con la que se acomoda con la cabeza en sus piernas.

Tom no es el chico más cariñoso del mundo en definitiva, pero en esos momentos Harry se siente lo bastante satisfecho con los delicados dedos de su novio cepillando su cabello como para quejarse.

* * *

_Al final si les traje un poco de fluff, pero he decidido que aunque es Cutetober no me forzare a que todo sea rosita y esponjosito, con cumplir con la palabra me conformo, porque aunque me gustó hacer fluff, a mi me motiva más el angst, así que sí es sale eso se escribirá y punto UuU~ En todo caso ¿les ha gustado? ¿Tom es idiota' ¿Harry es idiota? ¿ambos son unos idiotas? Déjenme lo que opinan y yo con gusto les respondere.  
__Gracias por leer, gracias por comentar si lo hiciste. Los amo mucho~  
Besitooos~ _


	10. Pastel

_Bueno~ me dormí toda la tarde, y eso me pasa por despertar de madrugada xD~ So babes, aquí les dejo esto para que lo disfruten, se podría decir que es la secuela de la cosita de Perfumado._

_Historia no beteada._

* * *

_**10\. Pastel. **_

Harry mira el reloj de bolsillo que sus padres le regalaron el día de su cumpleaños, no es un reloj mágico como el que tiene Sirius y como el que recibieron casi todos los Slytherin de su curso, y Harry sospecha que es por el simple hecho de que su madre se encuentra constantemente con el deseo de que Harry se aparte de las enseñanzas y costumbres sangre pura a las que se encuentra expuesto a pesar de que le dijeran que lo habían comprado de esa manera para que le resultara más fácil leerlo.

Lo guarda cuando el retrato a su espalda se abre, y se gira nervioso con una sonrisa brillante en los labios.

—El amo Harry pidió un pastel de chocolate a Ticky, Ticky consiguió tenerlo a la hora que el amo Harry le ordenó —Harry toma en sus manos la enorme charola de oro que suele estar en el centro de las mesas a la hora de la cena, murmurando un distraido agradecimiento mientras examina la cobertura perfecta y la decoración tal y como lo pidió. Cuando el retrato que es la entrada a las cocinas se cierra de nuevo, se apresura a cubrirse con la capa de invisibilidad que consiguió de su padre la semana pasada por correo y se dirige a las mazmorras.

No puede evitar que el corazón le lata acelerado cuando pasa junto al profesor Slughorn, y casi se desmaya cuando junto a la entrada de la sala común se encuentra con Astoria enrollándose con Crabbe y Goyle_ al mismo tiempo._

Una parte de él se pregunta si Draco sabe que la chica rompió su compromiso por _ellos_, pero desde que el maldito está pasando sus vacaciones de invierno con Sirius en el Caribe no cree que le importe demasiado, así que susurra en voz baja la contraseña y se desliza por la abertura, sin que esos tres se le presten la más mínima atención, pero consiguiendo que se le ericen los pelos de la nuca cuando la chica suelta un grito que deja claro lo bien que lo está pasando.

_Salazar bendito_. El no ha probado el ponche, pero cuando entra y ve los diferentes grupos de gente enrollándose por los rincones piensa que quizá cuando Zabini comento que quería poner poción liberadora no había estado bromeando.

Esquiva un par de personas empezando a ponerse nervioso _¿Tom no habrá bebido y terminado en alguna orgía salvaje, verdad?_ Está pensando en los hechizos que le meterá a Blaise por la garganta, cuando distingue a Tom recargado junto a Theo, charlando normalmente lo cual es de hecho un alivio.

Se desliza en silencio hasta su lado, y cuando está lo bastante cerca serrara su nombre, y aunque Tom no reacciona de forma visible, le dice que lo espera en la habitación, la única señal de que lo ha escuchado es la forma en que inclina la cabeza en su dirección, así que no lo piensa dos veces y sale lo más rápido que puede en dirección a los dormitorios.

Deja el pastel en su cama y se quita la capa de invisibilidad justo al tiempo que Tom abre la puerta. La mirada de curiosidad en su rostro le dice que piensa que bebió del ponche, así que sonríe y corre hacia él para tomarlo de la mano y tirar hacia la cama. Cuando Tom ve el pastel, alza una ceja, lo conoce tanto está seguro piensa que quiere que lo coman solos, y sí, pero no es solo por que tiene antojo de pastel.

—Feliz cumpleaños Tom —susurra apretando su mano y besando su mejilla.

Sabe que nunca ha tenido un pastel de cumpleaños, así que no le extraña que en su rostro aparezca una mascara de indiferencia, porque no tiene duda de que lo ha sorprendido y quizá muy en el fondo está agradecido.

* * *

_Aunque últimamente escribo mucho más, me desanimo un poco cuando vienen a decirme como quieren que sea el fic para que les guste, sí, yo pregunto siempre que les ha parecido, qué cosa les ha gustado, pero nunca les digo que me digan la trama o la forma en la que quisieran que algo se desarrollara ¿por qué? Porque dude, estoy escribiendo esto por gusto, si quieren que les escriba un fic tal cual les gustaría hagan el favor de pasar a mi página y encargarme una comisión, que para eso están, por lo demás si lo publico por mi cuenta NO TOLERARÉ que me digan que debió pasar y que no. Espero haber dejado esto claro. _

_Lamento haber interrumpido su navegación con esto, pero es cansado leer quejas, e instrucciones de como hacer mi fic, no te gusta no leas, punto. _

_Lo único que consiguen haciendo esas cosas es quitarme las ganas de publicar, y dejaré de hacerlo al final si las cosas siguen así, después de todo mis amigos pueden conseguir leer mis historias directamente en su correo._

_Amo a todos los que siempre me apoyan, pero soy susceptible a que las personas lleguen a querer decirme que escribir y como, así que espero que entiendan mi molestia.  
_

_Hasta luego~  
__Besitoooos~_


	11. Artístico

_¡Llegamos a la parte donde quería llegar! Dividí mis 31 días de Cutetober en 10 / 10 / 11, de forma que me resultara más practico para mí organizarme a la hora de escribir y conseguí que desde el 11 hasta el 20 sean algo así como Drabbles ubicados en el mismo universo y con un orden más o menos lógico ¡Así que prepárense para un minific dentro del fictober!  
Disfruten~_

_Historia no beteada._

* * *

**_11\. Artístico._**

—¡Oh Merlín! ¡Tu padre nos va a matar! —Harry mira los enormes ojos azules que lo miran desde el escritorio del Lord. El niño de cuatro años sonríe radiante, cubierto de tinta de los pies a la cabeza, parado justo sobre un montón de pergaminos que parecen haber tenido algo escrito antes de que su pequeño demonio entrara en el despacho.

Las paredes están salpicadas como si los tinteros hubieran explotado, pero es capaz de distinguir una buena cantidad de los pequeños frascos de cristal totalmente enteros en varios lugares del suelo, haciendo que un poco de su pánico disminuyera, e incluso así no podía evitar pensar en que todo era bastante malo incluso si Prince no había resultado lastimado.

Los estantes y los libros estaban igualmente cubiertos de salpicaduras, así como el retrato —en esos momentos vació— de Salazar Slytherin.

_¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora?_ Ni siquiera los elfos podrían arreglar todo eso antes de que el Lord volviera de su reunión, y como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, escuchó la voz del hombre subir por el pasillo.

_Estaban_ _muertos_. O al menos en muchos problemas, lo que sería horas extras de clase para su hijo, lo que sería más dolores de cabeza para él, lo que serían menos chocolates para el bebé en su vientre. Con verdadero pánico lo observó caminar por el pasillo hasta él.

—Harry ¿Qué haces…?

La voz de Voldemort se fue apagando lentamente, y él espero la explosión pero antes de que sucediera nada, el niño saltó desde el escritorio al suelo.

—¡Cololes papi! —chilló emocionado, y solo entonces el montón de manchas de tinta empezaron a brillar, cambiando de un color a otro haciendo un vedad ero espectáculo de arcoíris por las paredes.

Ninguno de los dos adultos pudieron reaccionar de inmediato, pero cuando Harry lo hizo, el Lord sostenía al niño en sus brazos, con una expresión satisfecha.

_Prince había dado su primera señal de magia accidental._

* * *

_Antes que nada quiero agradecer su apoyo y comprensión sobre la nota de ayer, es un tema que me está cansando un poco, pero ver interés por que publique al menos me da un empujón a subir las cosas a internet._

_**Ahora** **pasemos a lo importante. **_

_¿Les a gustado? ¿Están emocionados por leer este minific compuesto de Drabbles? Amo cuando los personajes en mis fics son padres, sólo me llena de amor cuando hay niños y toda la dinámica es más familiar 3 Así que tendremos diez drabbles de la Dark!Family en este Cutetober porque quiero y puedo y necesitaba bebés -?-  
Dejen un comentario si les gustó~ Les invito a no leerme sí no les gustó~ Dejen amor a nuestro pequeño Príncipe Oscuro y nos leemos en una hora con el siguiente Drabble~  
Gracias por leer y cometar, los amo mucho~  
Besitos~_


	12. Cuento

_Sé que Octubre termino, así que ya puedo publicar esto, fue un mes duro y a pesar de tenerlos hechos no los había publicado por cuestiones de animo, pero supongo me siento mejor, así que aquí les dejo el segundo en linea de la Dark!Family._

_Historia no beteada._

* * *

**_12\. Cuento._**

Harry atrapa el peluche que flota por el aire. Desde que Prince ha tenido su primer brote de magia accidental, su pequeño hijo parece conseguido algo de control sobre la misma, cosas como desaparecer los vegetales o hacer que sus juguetes vuelen por toda la mansión, en momentos así agradece sus reflejos de buscador, no le interesa andar por ahí con un ojo morado como los Carrow o puré de zanahoria en el cabello como Rabastan.

—Debiste dormir después de que tu padre te metió en la cama —su voz es firme, pero la sonrisa del niño no se apaga ni por un segundo.

—¡No he salido de la cama!

Harry reprime una sonrisa, sí, su pequeño demonio no ha salido de la cama, pero todos saben que cuando se le ordena quedarse en cama es ordenarle ir a dormir, por supuesto, ese niño de sangre Slytherin ha descubierto junto con su magia que no necesita salir de la cama para continuar jugando.

—¿Deberíamos de llamar a tu padre y preguntarle que opina? —Prince aprieta los labios, y ambos saben que aunque el Lord llegara no habría ninguna consecuencia.

Las últimas semanas desde que el estudio de Voldemort quedó destruida, su adorable hijo ha conseguido salirse con la suya en cada travesura ¿Quien habría dicho que el Lord era un padre idiota? Desde luego Harry no habría puesto las manos al fuego por él, pero no esperaba ese nivel de complacencia.

—¡Un cuento! —ni siquiera ha salido de las mantas, pero Harry puede ver al pequeño engendro del mal botar en su lugar, y por Salazar, no puede evitar pensar que es la criatura más perfecta del mundo.

Simplemente una sonrisa se posa en sus labios y con dificultad debido a su enorme barriga se acomoda a su lado.

—¿Tu favorito?

—¡Papá matando tíos! —mientras lo rodea con sus brazos, Harry se pregunta que tanto se han equivocado con la crianza de Prince, pero mientras cepilla su cabello inhalando el aroma a bebé no puede arrepentirse de nada en su vida.

* * *

_Yo sólo sé que amo profundamente este mini longfic y espero que a ustedes les guste también 3 Acabo de recuperar mi net por el día hoy así que lamento subirlo tan tarde xd~ Ya vienen los otros~_

_¿Les ha gustado? No hay interacción Tomarry, pero tiene trasfondo y es su familia, así que para mi basta y sobra como fluff~ ¿El pequeño Prince tiene gustos raros? Quizá~ pero son los tíos basura de Harry así que lo justifico xD_  
_Ya we... Lamento la tardanza enserio pero se los iré subiendo 3_  
_Los amoooo~ Besitos~_


	13. Flores

_Voy a estar subiendo cada dos horas para que no se me terminen en un solo día xD Así que les dejo un poco más de nuestra hermosa Dark!Family~_  
_Disfruten~_

_Historia no beteada._

* * *

**_13\. Flores._**

Prince corretea por los jardines, rodando en el pasto y cortando flores cada tanto, mientras las hadas salen volando en pequeños enjambres molestos. Normalmente Harry lo atraería con hechizo de anclaje para niños, pero es el primer día cálido de primavera y lo han mantenido dentro de la mansión para evitar que su salud se viera afectada, así que puede darle un poco de libertad siempre y cuando tome un baño antes del té.

—¡Papá! ¡_Lojas_! —Harry suspira cuando su hijo toma un montón de tulipanes por el tallo y los arranca, para luego llevárselas—¡_Pala_ papá! —chilla lanzándose a su lado en la manta donde Harry Harry espera sentado.

—¿Harás que tu padre se ponga flores en la cabeza, Prince? —escucha la risa musical de su hijo, y él mismo es incapaz de contener una risa— Serás el Lord más poderoso si consigues convencerlo, y te daré doble postre— Prince chilla emocionado, antes de sentarse frente a él, observando atentamente como Harry trenza las flores hasta conseguir una corona de flores rojas, tal como la corona de flores azules en la cabeza de su hijo, y la suya propia hecha solo con un montón de hierba.

Es obvio para él que Prince ha estado eligiendo las flores por el color de sus ojos, así que espera que toda la dedicación que le ha puesto entre juegos a la búsqueda de flores no se vea desaprovechada por el orgullo del Lord.

Por fortuna esa noche es su noche libre, así que piensa ir a visitar a Remus, mientras su hijo con exceso de azúcar se queda en manos de su padre. Algunas veces él puede ser tan malvado como Voldemort y se siente orgulloso de eso.

* * *

_Los amo pueh ;;A;;~ Me gusta demasiado esta mini serie de Drabbles porque puedo darles amorcito lindo sin que sea demasiado duro para mi~ _

_En todo caso ¿Quién quiere ver al Lord con una coronita de flores? Si me envían chocolates para Prince puede que eso suceda u/u~_  
_Los amo mucho en serio, gracias por leer, gracias por comentar, esto significa mucho para mi 3_  
_Besitos~_


	14. Lindo

_Necesito ponerme una alarma que me recuerde que tengo que publicar esto xD Aquí les dejo esto 3 Dejaré este y el 15 y luego tomare una pausa de subir cosas, porque lo siguiente que se viene es el capitulo de "Los ojos de la muerte", espero que estén tan emocionados como yo~_

_Un agradecimiento especial a , __**Cristine Malfoy** y **Anairafuji** por sus comentarios -corazones-, me hacen muy feliz y trataré de contestarles apenas tenga mi computadora a la mano~ _

_Historia no beteada._

* * *

**_14\. Lindo._**

Normalmente Harry ocultaría la sonrisa burlona en su rostro, pero cree que después de haber sido abierto por el vientre, y permitido que Snape metiera sus manos dentro para sacar a su preciosa bebé recién nacida, puede poner la expresión que quiera y nadie puede decirle o reclamarle nada, aunque duda que nadie, ni siquiera el Lord sea capaz de decir algo, y es que a pesar de estar recostado a su lado, con la espalda en la cabecera, apenas lo ha mirado un par de veces.

_El Lord Oscuro sólo tiene ojos para su hija y los brillantes ojos verdes que no se apartan de él._

Quizá si Harry fuera alguien más, o el mismo Voldemort fuera alguien más, se pondría celoso de toda la atención que está recibiendo su hija, mientras él simplemente está ahí acostado dejando que Snape arregle la piel de su vientre, pero la verdad es que está aliviado.

Es de conocimiento común que Lord Voldemort tiene poca simpatía por las féminas, algunas veces Harry llego a preguntarse sí tenía que ver con la cantidad insana de ellas que se lanzaban a su regazo, pero la verdad es que había el mismo número de magos, así que en su mente Harry piensa que tiene más que ver con los periódicos antiguos que consiguió sobre el orfanato, y el final de la mujer que se encargaba del cuidado de los niños, así que sí, está aliviado de no ver desprecio en lo absoluto en la mirada del hombre que ama.

Aunque eso no significa que no encuentre terriblemente hilarante la absoluta adoración que hay en su rostro, así que comparte miradas burlonas con Snape, porque no, el Lord nunca se ha visto más lindo y más idiota. No que lo pueda culpar, él mismo se muere porque terminen de curarlo para abrazar a su pequeña joya y no soltarla nunca.

* * *

_Yo me muero de amoooooor~ ¿Ustedes se imaginan al Lord todo idiota por su nena? Yo me lo imagino por completo ¡Mucho! Estoy in love con este mini longfic~ Es amor y es vida TuT~ Simplemente lo amo~  
Dejen un comentario si les gusto~ Dejen un comentario si quieren más~ Dejen un comentario para recordarme publicar xD~  
Los amo mucho, gracias por leer y el doble de gracias por comentar.  
Besitoooos~_


	15. Canción

_Hi babes~ ¿cómo están? Yo estoy teniendo una crisis existencial bien fuerte, así que solo puedo dejarles el chap de hoy y decirles que los amo. Disfruten ;;;; que creo que ya empezaron los chaps que no había publicado antes ;;;; _

_Historia beteada por Tigome en Wattpad._

* * *

_**Cuento.**_

Si alguien se lo contara, le diría que está completamente loco y que tiene mucha suerte de que Voldemort no esté ahí para mandarlo al infierno a base de _Cruciatus _bien hechos, pero es él mismo quien está viendo y está escuchándolo, así que no hay manera de que puedan estar engañándolo y cree firmemente que su cordura es algo de lo que puede enorgullecerse, así que tiene que ser malditamente cierto.

_Lord Voldemort está tarareando una canción de cuna._

Quiere chillar y entrar, diciéndole que lo ha descubierto _¡Quiere una jodida cámara de vídeo! _No puede evitar ponerse una mano en la boca y observar desde la puerta entreabierta como el maldito hombre se balancea de un lado a otro, con su niña en brazos, mientras _tararea una canción de cuna._

El corazón se le acelera, y siente como algo cálido empieza a brotar en su vientre. Cuando aceptó estar con el hombre, se hizo a la idea de que sería él quien se encargaría de la parte emocional de la relación, de la misma forma que pensó sería él quien llenaría a sus hijos de mimos y cariño.

No puede evitarlo, simplemente las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos y quiere entrar, y quiere abrazarlos, pero en lugar de eso cierra la puerta con cuidado. No desea interrumpirlo, está consciente de que si se da cuenta que lo estuvo observando quizá nunca vuelva a hacer algo parecido, y ambos se merecen eso.

Harry está tan feliz como cualquier persona que lo tiene todo en la vida puede estarlo, y cuando se cruza con Prince que va a buscar a su padre, lo toma en brazos y le propone ir a dar una vuelta por Diagon, un poco más de tiempo a solas con Emerald no le hará daño, y ellos pueden ir a conseguir una escoba de juguete para Prince.

* * *

Díganme si les ha gustado aquí porfi~ Díganme aquí si su corazón se detuvo de amor~ o díganme aquí si creen que esto ya es demasiado fluff~

Gracias por leer, el doble de gracias por comentar ~

Besitos~ Baibai~


	16. Especial

Cuando las linternas que iluminan todo con velas en su interior explotan a la hora de la cena, un montón de hechizos son lanzados en dirección a los niños con la intención de protegerlos, y después todos se quedan en silencio mirando a la pequeña infante que apenas es capaz de mantener la cabeza derecha y llora a causa del susto en los brazos de Harry.

Harry la aprieta en su pecho, susurrando mil palabras de consuelo mientras la arrulla en un intento de tranquilizarla, mientras Draco toma a Prince de su silla alta.

—¿Ha sido ella? —el susurro de algún Mortífago da voz a las sospechas de todos, Harry la aprieta a su pecho pensativo, después de todo había estado molesta toda la tarde, pero se niega a creerlo. Emerald tiene poco menos de un año y aunque sea la hija del Lord Oscuro es practicamente imposible que empiece a dar señales de magia, así que mira a Prince, preguntándose si no ha sido él quien ha roto las lámparas.

Luce bastante molesto, y empuja las manos de Draco lejos a pesar de que está terriblemente apegado al rubio, lo que ya es bastante para decir que tampoco está de muy buen humor.

Lo tiene bastante claro, no porque Emerald estuviera llorando significa que ella fuera la causante de ese desastre, más bien está seguro que ha sido su deslumbrante primogénito quien, bastante celoso de la atención a su hermana ha terminado por hacer una demostración de ese temperamento tan especial que ha heredado de su padre.


	17. Precioso

_Holi bebés~ ¿Cómo están el día de hoy? Traigo una pequeña actualización de este conjunto de Drabbles, porque no hay nada más bello que esta Dark!Family en su día a día con el mundo mágico a sus pies 3_

_Historia beteada por Tigome en Wattpad._

* * *

**_Precioso._**

Harry observa con fascinación como los brillantes ojos verdes de su bebé brillan con vetas color zafiro. Su piel blanca como la porcelana reluce con un rubor rosado en sus mejillas, y sus labios forman un mohín adorable mientras balbucea en su dirección. Está perdidamente enamorado de su bebé que babea al meterse a la boca todo lo que está a su alcance, desesperada por quitarse la comezón que le provocan los dientes brotando de sus encías.

Emerald es su pequeña bebé perfecta, tan perfecta que sabe que a veces tiende a descuidar a Prince un poco. No es intencional en lo más mínimo, después de todo es fanático de los bebés y cuando nació Prince pasó tanto tiempo pegado a él que el Lord estuvo tentado a hechizarlo para mantenerlos separados más de una hora, pero no puede dejar de mirar las mejillas redondas y acariciar el suave cabello negro, además sabe que Tom se encargará de su hijo tan bien como él mismo lo haría.

Lanza una mirada debajo de sus pestañas cuando besa la frente de Emerald, aspirando ese olor a bebé que es tan adictivo, pero con la atención fija en su esposo; el mago más poderoso en varios siglos está arrodillado en el suelo, recogiendo el peluche que le indica el niño en sus brazos. Contiene la risa que brota desde su pecho cuando Prince tira de un mechón de su cabello, obteniendo como única respuesta una inspiración profunda para mantener la calma.

¿Cuánto estaría el mundo dispuesto a pagar por ver eso? Todos se volverían locos irremediablemente si pudieran ver como el Lord pasa con cuidado el pijama por la cabeza del niño. Está seguro que la mayoría de las familias mágicas y sangre pura dejan que los elfos se encarguen del cuidado más básico de sus niños, Draco mismo se lo repite constantemente cuando Harry se dispone a cambiar un pañal en presencia de su delicada nariz, pero eso es algo en lo que no piensa ceder nunca; sus hijos son suyos, y si bien permitirá que su Lord los críe como perfectos niños sangre pura, tiene que al menos ganarse el título de padre, y Harry tiene que admitir que lo hace de maravilla, porque aunque incluso el mismo Harry en ocasiones aún teme haber ido demasiado lejos con los límites de su esposo, está seguro que Prince no piensa ni por asomo que su padre pueda hacerle daño.

Sí, Harry está absolutamente enamorado de su preciosa niña, y eso puede distraerlo un poco del cuidado de Prince, pero también admite que el estar pegado a su bebé le da una excusa para simplemente mirar a Tom y a Prince, porque ni siquiera la belleza inocente de Emerald es capaz de hacerlo apartar la vista cuando Prince posa sus labios en la mejilla de su padre y la caricia llena de afecto con la que este le revuelve el cabello mientras salen hacia la habitación de su pequeño príncipe.

* * *

_Amo ¿ustedes aman? Diganme si aman y quieren más de ellos, porque aunque tengo internet sigo sin compu y publicar desde el cel es muy problemático. _  
_Gracias por leer, el doble de gracias por comentar~_  
_Besitos~ Baibai~ _


	18. Tintineo

_Actualizando a los bebés~ Actualizando a la preciosa Dark!Family y trayendo un poco de fluff para todos ustedes~_

_Historia beteada por Tigome en Wattpad._

* * *

**_Tintineo._**

Prince claramente escuchó a sus padres decirle que _"No"_, y ya que es bastante inteligente, sabe perfectamente que significa _"No", _el problema es que de verdad a él _no _le gusta esa palabra, y si supiera contar podría decir que sólo le han negado algo tres veces en el último año, lo cual explicaría claramente por qué no hace caso en esa ocasión.

El Lord había dicho que volvería a todos, pero a él más que nada, locos si lo hacía y Prince sabía que cuando su papá se volvía loco muchos mortífagos terminaban siendo hechizados, pero no era que le importara a él al menos mientras Draco todavía pudiera jugar con él; además no le gustaba cuando los más feos y viejos lo miraban, su papá miraba a los muggles de la misma manera. Por otro lado, su papá Harry había estado de acuerdo con su otro papá, y Prince no podía entender como había sucedido semejante traición ¡Su papá siempre estaba de su lado! Claro que Prince había entendido todo cuando la niña en brazos de su papá había empezado a llorar cuando él apenas había levantado la voz.

Pues bien, Prince _no _necesitaba que le dijeran que sí. Era el heredero del Lord más importante, él podía hacer todo lo que quisiera y su papá nunca le lanzaría un hechizo como a los mortífagos feos. Es el príncipe y puede hacer lo que quiera.

Se acerca al enorme gato negro que duerme sobre su cajón de juguetes y lo acaricia con cuidado, justo como su papá le enseñó para que no lo rasguñe; es bastante paciente, esperando que el gato deje de mirarlo con cara enojada y se relaje. Está bastante feliz, cuando su lengua acaricia su mano y un montón de risitas son prueba de ello, al igual que de las cosquillas, pero tiene una misión y no se va a detener porque _de verdad _quiere llevar a Nox al cuarto de sus padres mientras su hermana duerme su siesta de la tarde.

Con cuidado desliza el lazo azul por el cuello del gato, bastante satisfecho de que se lo deje puesto sin ningún reclamo. Lo toma en brazos, tambaleándose mientras camina porque es un gato enorme y pesa bastante, más de lo que había pensado, aún así, sale de su habitación y camina por el pasillo. La puerta está entreabierta, sus papás la dejan así para que pueda entrar si quiere algo aunque casi siempre llama a un elfo si tiene sed o quiere que Draco vaya a jugar.

Una risita traviesa se le escapa cuando deja a Nox en el suelo y espera. Son unos segundos que a Prince le parecen una eternidad, pero entonces el suave tintineo del cascabel que le ha puesto a su gato hace bien su trabajo y Emerald empieza a llorar. Es el momento perfecto para correr y Prince va a buscar al primer mortífago que encuentre para que les diga a sus padres que han estado jugando y él no tiene nada que ver en eso.

* * *

___Díganme__ ¿Aman a nuestro pequeño príncipe? Estoy demasiado enamorada de él ;; Es el bebé más mono del mundo para mí en este momento, y no se lo digan a mi bebé porque estoy segura se enojará bastante -?-  
Estamos entrando a la recta final de las "Historias de la familia Riddle" quedán dos capitulos y un pequeño epilogo escrito a pedido de WendigoM~, así que será un total de 11 capitulos dedicados solo a ellos, luego volverán las historias individuales inspirados en la lista de palabras~_  
_Gracias por leer, el doble de gracias por comentar~_  
_Besitos~Baibai~_


	19. Alegre

_Hola de nuevo~ Vengo a dejar esta cosita~ El día de hoy termino de publicar la historia de nustra Dark!Family, así que espero lo disfruten~_

* * *

**_09\. Alegre._**

Harry sonríe radiante, y aunque en el pasado la simple idea de sonreír hacía que le doliera el rostro de lo poco acostumbrado que estaba; los años desde el final de la guerra han sido los mejores de su vida _¿Quién habría pensado que su felicidad estaba yendo en contra de todo lo que le dijeron? _En esos momentos se había imaginado a sí mismo formando una familia también, quizá con Ginny, pasado los domingos en la madriguera con sus amigos, pero el cuadro era demasiado… luminoso; casi parecía una escena sacada de esas novelas tontas que su tía solía ver por la media tarde.

_Absolutamente falso e irreal._

Él no necesitaba exactamente un cuento de hadas para sonreír, se sentía incómodo en la torre cuando por las noches, todos se reunían y hacían bromas o contaban historias. Todos eran demasiado puros _¿o él era demasiado oscuro? _Quizá era eso, y cuando una chispa de duda apareció, el camino fue demasiado obvio. La verdad era que no pertenecía… y tampoco quería hacerlo. No necesitaba ser brillante como ellos, su vida era maravillosa siendo oscuro.

La sonrisa en su rostro no desaparece ni por un segundo. Prince rueda en la gruesa alfombra entre carcajadas imposibles mientras patalea y lucha de forma bastante ineficaz para librarse de su agarre. Su risa resuena en la habitación mientras su hermana gorjea entre risitas sin motivo alguno, mientras el mismo Harry continua su ataque y mira su preciosa carita de un brillante color rojo a causa de la risa. Pocas veces pueden estar solo así tirados en la alfombra de la habitación y disfrutando de ello, a pesar de que no tienen nada más de que preocuparse desde que la resistencia de parte de la luz fue destruida, de verdad es raro el momento donde sólo puede ser padre feliz.

—¡Voy a hacer pipí! —el chillido de Prince logra que se detenga, aunque está tan feliz no tiene la menor intención de limpiar a su hijo, bastante tiene con cambiar los pañales de su hija. Simplemente tira de él a sus brazos, llenándolo de besos y mimos, disfrutando tanto como es posible el simplemente estar.

* * *

_¿Les ha gustado? Es una pequeña cosita de nada, pero está llena de amor ;;; Así que dejen amor ustedes también~_  
_Muchísimas gracias por leer, y les estoy enseñando el dedo de en medio su están leyendo sin comentar~_  
_Besitos~Baibai~_


	20. Mullido

_El último Drabble de la Familia Riddle~, ha sido demasiado raro subir esto después de tanto tiempo que pasó octubre, pero creo que quizá les ha gustado un poquito como para seguir leyendolo. _

_Disfruten~_

* * *

**_Mullido._**

Prince cierra los ojos y finge dormir, no quiere irse a su habitación esa noche, por la mañana habrá un montón de regalos a los pies de su cama sí, pero prefiere pasar la noche en la cama con sus papás. Harry cepilla su cabello y susurra su nombre, y aunque sabe que el pequeño Slytherin en su cama no está dormido, simplemente lo deja; la cama es enorme y tampoco cree que sea tan malo dejarlo salirse con la suya de vez en cuando, así que se encamina al baño para asearse y ponerse el pijama, mientras deja a Tom encargándose de dormir a Emerald en la habitación.

Prince sonríe sin poder evitarlo, porque de verdad siente que ha ganado y el Lord que está acomodando a su pequeña bebé en la cuna junto a la cama se pregunta porque todos creen que Prince es un Slytherin. Es un travieso incorregible como Harry, además no es especialmente bueno para engañarlos, y aunque la idea de que su hijo pueda engañarlos a todos, inclusive a él mismo es un poco perturbadora, sabe que no tiene lo necesario hacerlo. Prince es su pequeño primogénito, que sonríe encantado aun fingiendo dormir cuando Harry coloca una mullida manta sobre él para mantenerlo caliente esa fría noche de invierno, retorciéndose hasta encontrar una posición lo suficientemente cómoda entre el montón de almohadas y almohadones que lo rodean.

Tom levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la de Harry que sonríe divertido, así que cuando está seguro que Emerald está lo bastante cálida con los hechizos de calor encima, se dirige el mismo al baño, dispuesto a prepararse para dormir. Se han acostumbrado de nuevo a la rutina que es tener un bebé, pero debe admitir que extraña las noches donde eran sólo él y Harry en la cama y en la habitación, pasando noche tras noche disfrutando del otro sin nada que se los impidiera.

Sólo el calor de sus cuerpos debajo de las frescas sabanas mientras sus cuerpos se encuentran.

La realidad en esos momentos es que tienen una familia, y cuando sale del baño para encontrarse con la escena de Harry cepillando el cabello de Prince, piensa que no está todo tan mal, pero está totalmente decidido; conseguirá unas vacaciones libres de niños.

* * *

¿Les ha gustado? ¿Aman a Prince? ¿Aman a Harry? ¿Aman al Lord? Tienen que amarlos ;; ¡Son bellisimos! Así que déjenles algo de amor ~  
Muchas gracias por leer, les enseño el dedo de en medio si leen sin comentar~  
El extra de esta historia se publicará sólo en Wattpad~  
Besitos~ Baibai~


End file.
